Der Schlund folgt der Jägerin
by cw151
Summary: Buffy sucht nach einer Lösung für ein ziemlich großes Problem und verlässt Sunnydale in Richtung NY..... FINISHED! R&R please
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Alle gehören Joss Wedon und seinen Leuten. Liz gehört den Leuten von der Serie "Roswell" Anmerkung: Ein bissl ein Crossover, aber net richtig. Also auch für Nicht- Roswelians geeignet! *g*  
  
Für Ales und Shirl. Ich hab euch ja sooooooooooooo dolle lieb!!!!!!!!!!! *Knutsch* *g*  
  
Chapter 1- "Der Schlund folgt der Jägerin!"  
  
Buffy schrak aus dem Schlaf hoch. Schon wieder dieser Traum! Sie stand auf und ging zum Fenster. "Der Schlund folgt der Jägerin!" Was sollte das denn bitte heißen? Buffy sah in den Mond, der voll am Himmel stand. Das war bereits das dritte Mal in dieser Nacht, dass ihr dieser Satz im Traum erschien. Das war einfach... "...die Lösung!", murmelte Buffy und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die kühle Scheibe. Die einzige Lösung!  
  
"Bist du sicher, dass du nicht mit zum See möchtest?", fragte Dawn Buffy beim Frühstück. Buffy schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, heute ist der letzte Tag, um sich für das neue Semester einzuschreiben! Ich muss da heute hin!", antwortete sie.  
"Aber du kannst ja nachkommen! Wir haben Pickniksachen dabei und wir können Beachvolleyball spielen!", sagte Willow.  
Buffy nickte und versuchte zu lächeln. "Klar!"  
Als sie so sah, wie ihre Freunde alle so glücklich und nichtsahnend um den Tisch herumsaßen, bildete sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals. Aber sie musste es einfach tun! Nach dem Essen bot Buffy den anderen an, den Tisch abzuräumen. Das war den anderen natürlich sehr recht, denn dann konnten sie schneller los. Buffy verabschiedete sich bei jedem mit einer Umarmung und wünschte ihnen viel Spaß. Dann waren sie verschwunden. Buffy seufzte und räumte eilig die Küche auf. Dann hastete sie in ihr Zimmer und packte die letzten Sachen in ihre zwei Koffer. Sie rief sich ein Taxi und steckte die Flugtickets ein, die sie sich heute Morgen aus dem Internet geholt hatte. Als sie an der Haustür stand, ließ sie noch einmal einen Blick über die Zimmer schweifen und musste gegen die Tränen ankämpfen. Draußen hupte das Taxi. Buffy schlug energisch die Tür zu und stieg in das Taxi.  
"Zum Flughafen bitte!", sagte sie und schluckte.   
Auf der Fahrt fielen ihr lauter Bilder wieder ein, Giles und sie beim Training, Dawn und sie bei einem der vielen kleinen Wortgefechte, Tara und Willow beim Zaubern, Xander und Anya an Halloween, Spikes unglaubliche Liebeserklärung und ihr erster richtiger Kuss an dem Abend, als alle singen mussten und die vielen, wunderschönen Abende und Nächte, die darauf folgten. Wie er sie immer so liebevoll aus seinen irrsinnig blauen Augen ansah und...   
"Flughafen! Das macht 15 $!" Die Stimme des Taxifahrers riss Buffy aus ihren Gedanken. Sie zahlte und schleppte ihre Koffer und ihren Rucksack in den kleinen Flughafen von Sunnydale. Um es den anderen schwieriger zu machen sie zu finden, wollte sie über verschiedene Flughäfen fliegen. Nachdem Buffy eingecheckt hatte, wurde gerade ihr Flug aufgerufen. Als sie im Flugzeug saß, warf sie noch einen letzten Blick auf Sunnydale, dass nun nicht mehr von Vampiren, Dämonen und anderen Monstern heimgesucht werden würde.  
  
"Schade, jetzt ist Buffy doch nicht mehr gekommen! Und dabei war es so schön, vor allem, als es dunkel wurde und wir das Lagerfeuer gemacht haben!", sagte Dawn, als sie aus dem Auto stiegen.  
"Das stimmt!", sagte Anya. "Aber ich wette, dass sie bei Spike ist!"  
Sie gingen auf das Summers- Haus zu. Als sie auf der Veranda waren, tauchte Spike aus dem Dunkeln auf.  
"Hey Leute! Na, wieder zurück von eurer Strandparty?", fragte er in seinem gewohnt spöttischen Ton.  
"Hey Spike! Ist Buffy auch bei dir?", fragte Dawn. Spike schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, sie wollte doch mit euch zum Strand!", sagte er verwundert. Willow runzelte die Stirn. "War sie aber nicht! Sie wollte zur Uni um sich für das neue Semester einzuschreiben, und vielleicht auch noch zum See, aber als sie nicht zum See kam, dachten wir, sie sei vielleicht bei dir!", sagte sie verwirrt.  
Dawn betrat das Haus und rief nach Buffy. Als sie keine Antwort erhielt, stieg sie die Treppe hinauf zu Buffys Zimmer. Sie klopfte zaghaft an die Tür.  
"Buffy? Bist du da drin?" Wiederum erhielt sie keine Antwort. Also drückte sie die Klinke herunter und schaltete das Licht in Buffys Zimmer an. Sie sah sich um. Das Zimmer war irgendwie...leerer. Zwar standen alle Regale und Schränke und das Bett noch an ihrem rechten Platz, aber es war irgendwie alles leer. Da fiel ihr Blick auf die Bettdecke, auf der säuberlich nebeneinander sieben Briefumschläge lagen. Für jeden der Scoobies einer. Dawn beschlich eine dunkle Ahnung.  
"Spike!", rief sie ängstlich. "Giles! Willow! Tara! Xander! Anya!"  
Sie hörte die Schritte der anderen auf der Treppe und ihm Flur. Spike kam gefolgt von den anderen hereingestürzt. Dawn deutete wortlos auf das Bett und die Briefe. Alle griffen nach ihren Briefen, rissen sie auf und begannen zu lesen. Für eine Weile herrschte Stille im Raum, dann sagte Spike mit brüchiger Stimme: "Sie hat uns verlassen!"  
Er wandte sich um und verliess das Zimmer. Sie hörten, wie er die Treppe herunter ins Wohnzimmer lief. Kurze Zeit später folgten sie ihm.  
Als alle im Wohnzimmer waren, sagte Xander: "Wir müssen sie suchen!"  
Anya schüttelte den Kopf. "Glaubt mir, ich würde sie genauso gerne wie ihr suchen, aber in meinem Brief schreibt sie, dass wir sie nicht suchen sollen. Außerdem könnte sie bereits sonstwo sein. Sie könnte Amerika bereits verlassen haben!", sagte sie eindringlich.  
"In unseren Briefen steht auch, dass wir sie nicht suchen sollen, aber wir müssen es tun!", sagte Tara ungeduldig.  
"Aber wieso ist sie überhaupt abgehauen?", fragte Willow bekümmert.  
Giles räusperte sich. "In meinem Brief schreibt sie, dass der Schlund der Jägerin folgt. Was auch immer das heißen mag. Aber ich werde mal in den Büchern nachsehen!"  
Er wandte sich zum Bücherregal und suchte nach den passenden Büchern. Dawn und Tara halfen ihm und Willow versuchte Buffy mit Hilfe eins Zaubers zu finden.  
"Wenn du so schnell wie möglich von Sunnydale wegkommen willst, wie machst du das dann?", fragte Xander.  
"Na, mit dem Flugzeug!", sagte Anya.  
Sie griff zum Telefon und rief bei der Flughafenauskunft an. Dann schrieb etwas auf einen Zettel. Spike saß währenddessen stillschweigend in einem Sessel, Buffys Brief in der Hand und sah starr vor sich hin. Kurz darauf beendete Anya das Gespräch und rief woanders an. Das ging ein paar Mal so, bis sie unverrichteter Dinge schließlich den Hörer auflegen musste.  
"Sie ist von Sunnydale nach Seattle geflogen, von Seattle nach San Francisco, von San Francisco nach Phoenix, von Phoenix nach Dallas und von Dallas nach Chicago. Da verliert sich ihre Spur. Niemand kann mir sagen, ob sie noch weiter geflogen ist."  
Alle sahen sie an, nur Spike starrte weiter stumpf vor sich hin.  
Willow seufzte resigniert. "Ich kann sie nicht finden! Sie ist sozusagen außerhalb meiner Reichweite!", sagte sie.  
Giles stand auf. "Hier steht etwas über 'Der Schlund folgt der Jägerin'. Der Höllenschlund ist immer da, wo auch die Jägerin ist. Also, wenn Buffy in der Antarktis ist, ist der Höllenschlund da. Ist sie in der Sahara, ist der Höllenschlund dort."  
Dawn klatschte in die Hände. "Na, Bravo, dann müssen wir ja nur noch den Höllenschlund finden! Ich schlage vor, wir hören mehr Nachrichten und lesen mehr Zeitung, dann werden wir ihn und Buffy schon finden!" sagte sie sarkastisch.  
Alle schwiegen. Spike stand auf. "Das bringt doch nichts. Wen sie nicht gefunden werden will, werden wir sie auch nicht finden!"  
Er verschwand durch die Haustür. Die anderen sahen ihm nach.  
"Das muss hart für ihn sein! Endlich war er mit ihr zusammen und dann verschwindet sie einfach so.", sagte Willow mitfühlend.  
"Aber Buffy braucht uns doch!", sagte Dawn mit tränenerstickter Stimme.  
  
Buffy sah auf das riesige Mietshaus vor ihr. Es war genauso wie tausend andere in New York: hunderte Wohnungen auf einem Haufen, alles riesengroß und alles anonym. Das war das wichtigste. Sie fuhr mit dem Aufzug in den 18. Stock. In der Hand hielt sie eine Kleinanzeige.  
"Mitbewohnerin gesucht. 300 $ im Monat. Danstreet 125, 18. Stock."  
Der Lift hielt und Buffy stieg aus und klingelte an der rechten Tür. Schritte ertönten und kurz darauf wurde von einem Mädchen in ihrem Alter geöffnet. Buffy stieß einen überraschten Laut aus.  
"Liz? Du hier? Das glaube ich jetzt nicht!"  
Das Mädchen in der Tür sah ebenso ungläubig aus. "Buffy? Das ist ja cool! Komm rein! Was machst du hier?"  
Buffy lachte. "Ich komme wegen der Anzeige. Du suchst ein Mitbewohnerin?"  
Liz nickte. "Ja, das tue ich! Und du willst als hier einziehen? Kein Problem! Wo sind deine Sachen?"  
Kurze Zeit später hatte Buffy ihre zwei Koffer und ihren Rucksack in dem freien Zimmer verstaut. Sie würde zwar auf einem Sofa schlafen müssen, aber das war nicht weiter schlimm. Sie und Liz setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer.  
"Schiess' los! Was machst du hier? Wieso bist du nicht mehr in Sunnydale?", fragte Liz. "Du bist doch so eine besondere Jägerin, wenn ich mich noch recht daran erinnere, was du mir erzählt hast, als Maria, Alex, Kyle, Max, Isabel, Michael, Tess und ich in Sunnydale waren und wir von den Skins angegriffen wurden. Eigentlich wollten wir ja nur Urlaub machen, aber die Skins kamen mal wieder dazwischen. Du und deine Freunde habt uns damals geholfen!"  
Buffy lachte. "Ja, was euren Aliens gar nicht passte. Ich fand es sehr fair von dir, als du mir doch von ihrer Herkunft erzählt hast, obwohl sie es dir verboten!"  
Liz zuckte die Achseln. "Das ist mir jetzt so oder so egal, es ist die Vergangenheit. Sie wollten mir immer nur Vorschriften machen, deshalb bin ich auch abgehauen!" sagte sie.  
Buffy zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du bist also auch abgehauen?", fragte sie.  
Liz runzelte die Stirn. "Was heißt hier auch? Bist du abgehauen?", hakte sie nach.  
Buffy wiegte den Kopf hin und her. "Wie man es nimmt. Meine Freunde denken wahrscheinlich, ich sei abgehauen, dabei hatte ich kein andere Wahl!"  
Sie begann zu erzählen. "Also, du erinnerst dich doch noch an Spike, den großen, blonden mit den blauen Augen? Der Vampir mit dem Chip. Er war auch dabei, als wir dir und den anderen halfen!"  
Liz nickte."Der, der in dich verknallt war!", sagte sie und grinste.  
Buffy lächelte. "Genau der. Also, es gab da einen Dämon, der bewirkte, dass wir alle unsere Gefühle durch Lieder ausdrücken mussten. Wir besiegten ihn, und am Ende haben Spike und ich uns geküsst. Mir ist während der Lieder klar geworden, wie sehr ich ihn liebe. Aber dann habe ich rausgefunden, dass sich die Jägerin nicht dauerhaft mit einem Vampir oder Dämon einlassen darf. Ok, ich war zwar vorher mal mit Angel zusammen, aber seit meiner Wiederauferstehung - ich war zwischendurch mal tot - hatten sich die Bedingungen drastisch verschärft. Außerdem wurden in letzter Zeit auch immer häufiger Dawn und die anderen angegriffen. Dann, letzte Nacht - ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass das letzte Nacht war, es erscheint mir so lange her - habe ich drei mal im Traum den Satz gehört "Der Schlund folgt der Jägerin!". Da ist mir klar geworden, dass der einzige Weg, Dawn und die anderen zu beschützen und dabei mich von Spike zu trennen, der ist, zu verschwinden. Denn wenn der Höllenschlund mir immer folgt, kann ich mich weit genug von ihnen entfernen und den Schlund praktisch woanders plazieren!" erklärte Buffy.  
Liz zog die Brauen hoch. "Wow! Dann haben wir ja ähnliche Gründe!" sagte sie. "Du kennst doch noch Max? Das war der dunkelhaarige Alien. Er und ich waren zusammen, bis er erfuhr, dass Tess, die kleine blonde Ausserirdische, seine vorherbestimmte Frau war. Erst hat er noch um unsere Liebe gekämpft, aber dann kam eines Tages ein Max aus der Zukunft, der sagte, wenn Max nicht aufhören würde, mich zu lieben und mit Tess zusammen käme, würden die Skins die Erde angreifen und alles vernichten. Also habe ich so getan, als hätte ich ihn betrogen. Max kam dann schliesslich sogar mit Tess zusammen, aber ich bekam jedes Mal die Krise, wenn ich sie und ihn zusammen sah. Deshalb bin ich abgehauen. Das war vor drei Monaten, gleich nach meinem Schulabschluss. Jetzt studiere ich hier Molekularbiologie und kellnere im 'Starlight', einem Nobelrestaurant. Was möchtest du hier machen?"  
Buffy zuckte die Achseln. "Erst mal werde ich mir einen Job suchen, und dann vielleicht weiterstudieren!"


	2. Halloween

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören immer noch nicht mir (bis auf Jason und Diana). *Schnief* Anmerkung: Jetzt wird's lustig! *g*  
  
Chapter 2- Halloween  
  
Sechs Jahre später:  
"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Diana and Jason, happy birthday to you!"  
Buffy drückte ihre beiden Kinder fest an sich. "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, ihr beiden!" sagte sie fröhlich.  
Dann war Liz an der Reihe. Auch sie nahm die beiden in die Arme.  
"Von mir auch alles Gute! Mein Gott, jetzt seid ihr schon sechs Jahre alt!"  
Die Zwillinge lächelten stolz. Jason, mit eisblauen Augen und hellblonden Struwelhaaren grinste breit.  
"Ich bin größer als du!", triumphierte er und zeigte mit der Hand, wie er seine Schwester um zwei Zentimeter überragte.  
Doch Diana, mit blaugrünen Augen und goldblonden langen Haaren zuckte nur die Achseln.  
"Dafür bin ich schlauer!", konterte sie geschickt.  
Bevor ein Streit ausbrechen konnte, stellte Buffy den beiden jeweils ein riesiges Stück Torte vor die Nase. Es war die Lieblingstorte der beiden: ganz viel Schokolade, viel Chili, Pfeffer, Pfefferminz und Red Savina Habanero. Die beiden mochten alles, was scharf war, und sonst nur Schokolade.  
Liz klatschte den beiden noch einen Riesenklecks Tabascosauce auf die Kuchen. Ihr und Buffy drehte sich am Anfang immer der Magen um, wenn sie sahen, wie die Zwillinge das Zeug in sich reinstopften, aber mit der Zeit hatten sich die beiden daran gewöhnt.  
  
Buffy brachte die beiden dann zur Schule. Als sie die beiden in der Klassen ablieferte, wollte Mrs Smith, die Lehrerin der beiden mit ihr sprechen. Sie war schon sehr alt, ihre Haare waren fest nach hinten gesteckt und sie trug eine Brille.  
"Miss Summers, Ihre Kinder weisen ein, wie soll ich sagen, höchst seltsames Verhalten auf!", begann Mrs Smith knöchern.  
Buffy zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Nein wirklich! dachte sie.  
Mrs Smith fuhr fort. "Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass die beiden immer Pfeffer und ähnliche Gewürze auf ihr Mittagessen streuen, haben sie als Pausenbrot immer so eine Brottasche mit einem undefinierbaren Misch aus allem möglichen Scharfem Zeug dabei. Ich muss an Sie als die Mutter der beiden plädieren. Achten Sie doch bitte etwas mehr auf die Ernährung ihrer Kinder! Die Schulkrankenschwester wird Ihnen gerne ein Prospekt geben, in dem genauestens beschrieben ist, wie eine ausgewogene Ernährung aufgebaut ist!"  
Klar, ich verweigere den beiden ihr Lieblingsessen und bringe sie so auf den Geschmack von Blut! Auch wenn sie es bis jetzt zum Glück nicht mochten, würde sich das vielleicht schnell ändern!  
Buffy nickte. "Noch irgend etwas?"  
Mrs Smith nickte. "Ich würde gerne wissen, ob die beiden getauft sind oder irgendeiner Religion angehören!", sagte Mrs Smith.  
Buffy räusperte sich. "Nein, die beiden sind nicht getauft, ich wusste nicht, ob ihr Vater vielleicht etwas dagegen hat!" Außerdem wollte ich lieber nicht wissen, wie sich Weihwasser auf ihre Haut auswirkt! "  
Wieso?", fragte sie.  
Mrs Smith rückte ihr Brille zurecht. "Da sie bei der Aufnahme keine Angaben über die Religion der beiden gemacht haben, nahmen die beiden einfach am christlichen Religionsunterricht teil. Letzte Stunde ließ ich ein Kreuz durch die Klasse gehen, damit sich die Kinder mit dem Symbol der christlichen Welt für Frieden und Nächstenliebe vertraut machen konnten. Als Steven ihrem Sohn Jason das Kreuz weitergab, ließ er es fallen, und ihre Tochter Diana weigerte sich, das Kreuz aufzuheben und weiter zu reichen!"  
Buffy schluckte. "Das tut mir leid, dieses Verhalten kann ich mir auch nicht erklären, aber ich werde mit den beiden darüber reden. Und es wird am besten sein, die beiden für den Ethikunterricht anzumelden!", sagte sie.  
Mrs Smith musterte sie durch ihre Brille. "Nun gut, dann füllen sie bitte dieses Formular aus!"  
Buffy beeilte sich das Formular auszufüllen, da sie gleich einen Termin in der Kanzlei hatte, in der sie Teilhaberin war. Als sie in ihr Auto stieg, hatte sie diese seltsame Ahnung, dass etwas passieren würde.  
So ein Unsinn, es ist doch heute Halloween! dachte sie.  
  
Spike ließ die Hanteln fallen. Mann, jetzt war er schon mal in New York, aber er konnte nicht raus, weil die Sonne noch ca. eine halbe Stunde scheinen würde. Er schmiss sich vor den Fernseher seiner Kellerwohnung und zappte durch die Programme. Es lief jedoch nur Schrott. Dawn und die anderen würden erst in zwei, drei Stunden zurückkommen. Dawn wollte hier studieren, Xander fand dieses riesige Haus, was er von einem entfernten Onkel geerbt hatte einfach perfekt für sie alle und außerdem hatte er hier einen Job als Journalist angeboten bekommen. Anya hatte die Chance ergriffen und den Zauberladen erweitert und in mitten von Manhatten mit Hilfe von Giles neu eröffnet und Willow und Tara waren einer Organisation für Junghexen (zumindest für Menschen, die gerne welche wären) beigetreten und gaben dort Unterricht. Nur er, Spike, hatte nichts zu tun. Spike schlenderte zum Kühlschrank in der Küche auf der Suche nach einer Blutkonserve. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die riesigen Schüsseln voller Süßigkeiten, die Dawn vorhin dorthin gestellt hatte. Heute war ja schließlich Halloween.  
  
"Los ihr beiden, beeilt euch, heute ist Halloween!", sagte Liz, als sie Diana und Jason von der Schule abholte.  
Sie fuhr mit den beiden nach Hause. Längst wohnten sie nicht mehr in der Denstreet. Erst waren sie, als die Zwillinge geboren wurden, innerhalb des Hauses in eine größere Wohnung gezogen, und dann aber, als Liz Vorsitzende des Instituts für Molekularbiologie in New York wurde und Buffy Teilhaberin in einer der Besten Kanzleien, Spencer& Sons, in ein hübsches Haus mit großem Garten am Rande von Manhattan.  
Dort angekommen, sausten die Zwillinge auch gleich los, um ihre Verkleidung zu holen. Heute durften sie das erste Mal allein Süßes sammeln gehen, da mussten sie natürlich besonders gruselig aussehen!  
"Tante Liz, wo ist denn die Perücke mit den grünen Haaren?", rief Diana verzweifelt.  
"Ich glaube die ist im Keller!", antwortete sie und stieg sie die Treppe hinunter.  
Sie wühlte in den Kartons, die noch vom Umzug unausgepackt herumstanden. Als sie den ersten öffnete, fiel ihr ein Blatt Papier entgegen. Es war die Urkunde, die kurz nach der Geburt der Zwillinge ausgestellt worden war und in welcher die beiden als lebensunfähig erklärt wurden, weil ihr Herz entweder nur unregelmäßig oder überhaupt nicht schlug und sie viel zu wenig Blut besaßen, was ihre Körpertemperatur auf 10 Grad senkte. Liz musste lachen.  
.Zum Glück haben die Ärzte die beiden noch nie erlebt, wenn sie schrecklich wütend sind oder wenn sie große Angst haben, denn das wäre wirklich ein medizinisches Wunder. Die Gesichter der Ärzte möchte ich sehen, wenn sie sehen, wie die Stirn der beiden runzelig wird und ihnen scharfe Eckzähne wachsen!  
In der nächsten Kiste fand Liz dann die Perücke und außerdem den Hexenhut. Sie stieg die Treppe hoch, wo auch schon ein ungeduldiger Jason vor ihr stand.  
"Du musst mich noch schminken!", sagte er ungeduldig.  
Liz gab Diana die Perücke und den Hut und schnappte sich das Schminkkästchen.  
"Mal sehen, du gehst als Teufelchen, am Besten, wir machen dir ganz viel rot und schwarz ins Gesicht!", überlegte sie.  
"Und eine Spinne auf die Backe!", forderte Jason.  
"Kein Problem!", lachte Liz.  
Nach Jason verwandelte sie noch Diana in eine kleine Hexe und dann drückte sie den beiden ihre Taschen für die Süßigkeiten in die Hand.  
"Na dann mal viel Glück und vergesst nicht, dass ihr nur bis zur dritten Querstraße dürft!" Die beiden nickten und liefen los.  
  
Spike wollte gerade seinen schwarzen Mantel anziehen und losziehen, als es zum hundertsten Male an diesem Abend an der Tür klingelte.  
"Mann, haben die denn nie genug?", schimpfte er vor sich hin und riss die Tür auf.  
"Süßes oder Saures!", schallte es ihm von einem Teufelchen und einer Hexe entgegen.  
Spike sah die beiden wie elektrisiert an. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber die beiden waren ihm auf Anhieb sympathisch.  
"Na, dann doch lieber Süßes!" lachte er und schüttete den beiden den Rest aus den Schüsseln in ihre Tasche.  
Die beiden lachten ihn dankbar an.  
"Danke!", piepsten sie.  
"Keine Ursache!", sagte Spike. "Irgend jemand muss ja dafür sorgen, dass eure Zähne kaputt gehen!"  
Die beiden sahen ihn verständnislos an. Dabei fielen Spike die Augenfarben der beiden auf. Das Teufelchen hatte genauso blaue Augen wie er, und die Hexe hatte so intensiv grünblaue Augen wie... Buffy. Spike schüttelte den Kopf. Woran dachte er nur? Buffy verfolgte ihn immer noch, obwohl mittlerweile sechs Jahre vergangen waren.  
"Aber wir putzen immer unsere Zähne!", riss ihn die Stimme der kleinen Hexe aus seinen Gedanken.  
"Ja, Mama hat gesagt, man muss sich immer die Zähne putzen, sonst werden sie ganz faul und schwarz!", erklärte das Teufelchen.  
"Na, dann wird sie wohl Recht haben!", sagte Spike. "Auf Wiedersehen!" "  
Tschühüss!", erklang es von den beiden Halloweengeisterchen.  
Als sie wieder auf dem Bürgersteig waren, sagte Diana: "Wir sollten jetzt nach Hause gehen!"  
Jason nickte. "Äh, wo geht es denn lang?", fragte er unsicher.  
Beide sahen sich um. "Am Besten wir gehen hier lang!" Diana zeigte auf eine Nebenstraße.  
  
Spike schlüpfte in seinen Mantel. Jetzt musste er sich unbedingt Manhattan ansehen! Als er das Haus verliess, kamen ihm die Hexe und das Teufelchen wieder in den Sinn. Die beiden waren echt niedlich gewesen! Spike beschleunigte seinen Schritt und ging durch eine dunkle Gasse, als plötzlich ein schriller Schrei die Nacht durchbrach.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Hilfe!"  
Die Stimme kannte er doch, das war die dieser kleinen Hexe. Spike sprang über eine Mauer in einen Hinterhof. Dort sah er einen Vampir, der die kleine Hexe hochgehoben hatte und sie beißen wollte. Das Teufelchen schlug mit seinem Dreizack auf den Vampir ein und schrie immer wieder "Lass meine Schwester los!". Eigentlich sah es gar nicht mehr wie ein Teufelchen aus, denn seine Stirn war runzelig, ein bisschen so, wie bei einem Vampir. Spike war mit zwei Schritten bei dem Vampir, riss ihm die kleine Hexe aus den Armen und versetzte ihm einen Tritt, sodass der Vampir gegen eine Mauer flog.  
Spike setzte die Hexe rasch auf dem Boden neben dem Teufelchen ab und befahl den beiden: "Rührt euch bloß nicht von der Stelle!"  
Dann griff er nach einer Zaunlatte, die auf einem Berg Gerümpel lag und rammte ihn dem Vampir in die Rippen, wobei er versuchte, es so zu tun, dass die beiden Kinder es nicht sehen konnten.  
"Du verstößt gegen die Regel! Halloween bedeutet Vampir- und Dämonenfreier Abend!", belehrte er den Vampir noch, bevor dieser sich in Luft auflöste.  
Dann wandte er sich zu den verängstigten Kindern um.  
"Das solltet ihr lieber niemandem erzählen!", sagte er.  
Er betrachtete die beiden genauer, bei der Hexe konnte er nicht erkennen, wie ihre Stirn geformt war, denn der Hexenhut saß ihr zu tief in der Stirn. Die runzelige Stirn des Teufelchens nahm währenddessen wieder eine glatte Form an. Spike tat so, als hätte er das nicht gemerkt und nahm die beiden bei der Hand.  
"Kommt mit, ich bringe euch nach Hause! Wo wohnt ihr denn?"  
"In der Springstreet 34!", sagte die Hexe.  
"Na, das ist aber ein ganz schönes Stück bis da! Wir sollten uns beeilen, eure Eltern machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen."  
"Wir haben nur eine Mutter und eine Tante!", wandte das Teufelchen schüchtern ein.  
"Na, dann machen sich eben eure Mutter und eure Tante Sorgen um euch!", sagte Spike.  
  
"Die beiden sind immer noch nicht hier! Ich ruf dich an, wenn sie wieder da sind!" Liz legte auf. Buffy fuhr währenddessen auf der Suche nach den Zwillingen durch die Straßen.  
"Ich habe den beiden doch gesagt, sie dürfen nur drei Blocks weit gehen!", fluchte Liz und lief im Wohnzimmer umher.  
Da klingelte es an der Tür. Liz stürmte hin und riss sie auf. Sie erschrak, als sie sah, dass der Jemand vor der Tür niemand anderes als Spike war, aber sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
"Guten Abend, ich möchte Ihnen diese kleine Hexe und dieses Teufelchen wiederbringen!", sagte Spike. "Sie hatten sich verirrt!"  
Liz sah die Zwillinge mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
"Das sollte eigentlich unmöglich sein, wenn sie nur drei Blocks weit gegangen sind."  
Dann lächelte sie Spike an. "Danke, dass Sie die Beiden hergebracht haben!"  
"Keine Ursache! Tschüss ihr beiden!" Spike verabschiedete sich und ging in Richtung Manhattan davon.  
Liz sah ihm kurz nach und dann die beiden betretenen Gestalten an, die vor ihr standen.  
"Los, kommt rein! Jetzt müssen wir erst mal eure Mom anrufen. Sie fährt auf der Suche nach euch durch die Straßen!"  
Sie befahl den beiden, sich auf das Sofa zu setzen und rief dann Buffy an. Buffy kam kurz darauf hereingestürmt.  
"Lasst mich raten, ihr seid weiter gegangen, als Liz es euch gesagt hat?"  
Die beiden nickten nur. Buffy hielt in ihrer Strafpredigt inne.  
"Was ist denn mit euch los? Ihr versucht ja gar nicht, euch herauszureden!" Sie kniete sich vor die beiden hin. "Was ist passiert?" fragte sie sanft.  
"Wir sind aus Versehen zu weit gelaufen, und als wir zurückgehen wollten, war da in so einem Hinterhof plötzlich so ein Monster, das hat Diana gepackt und wollte sie beissen!", berichtete Jason stockend mir Tränen in den Augen.  
Buffy nahm die beiden in die Arme. "Und was ist dann passiert?"  
"Dann kam der Mann der uns auch hierher gebracht hat und hat Diana befreit und das Monster verprügelt. Er war total groß und sehr stark, so stark wie Superman!", fuhr Jason, auf einmal begeistert, fort.  
Liz bekam plötzlich einen Lachanfall. Jason sprang auf und demonstrierte, wie Spike den Vampir verprügelt hatte.  
"Er hat den Bösen mit so einem Stück Holz geschlagen und der ist dann zu Staub zerfallen!", sagte Diana leise.  
Buffy nahm sie auf den Schoß. "Das Monster hat schon seine Zähne an meinem Hals gehabt. Hier!">br> Diana zog ihren Kragen ein Stück runter und Buffy konnte zwei rote Druckstellen erkennen. Behutsam strich sie darüber.  
"Keine Angst, mein Schatz, da tun wir ein bisschen Eis drauf und schon ist es wieder weg! Und hat der Mann euch nach Hause gebracht?", fragte sie.  
Jason nickte. "Er hat gefragt, wo wir wohnen und ist dann mit uns nach Hause gegangen!"  
Liz hatte einen Eisbeutel aus der Küche geholt, und Buffy drückte ihn ihrer Tochter jetzt vorsichtig an den Hals. Dabei strich sie ihr beruhigend über den Kopf. Diana musste unglaubliche Angst gehabt haben, ebenso wie Jason.  
"Äh, sagt mal, ihr hattet doch sicher Angst oder wart sehr wütend, habt ihr da wieder eine runzelige Stirn und Vampirzähne bekommen?", fragte sie alarmiert.  
Diana nickte. "Ja, aber der Mann hat es glaube ich nicht gesehen! Mom, wieso passiert das immer, wenn wir Angst haben oder wütend sind? Was war das vorhin im Hinterhof für ein Monster?", fragte Diana ängstlich.  
Buffy schloss die Augen und begann zu erzählen: "Also, als ich noch ein junges Mädchen war und in Sunnydale wohnte, kam eines Tages ein Mann zu mir und sagte mir, ich sei eine Jägerin, die Dämone und Vampire jagen würde! Natürlich habe ich das erst nicht geglaubt, aber es war tatsächlich so! Ich habe dann auch jahrelang Vampire und Dämone gejagt, aber irgendwann habe ich mich in einen der Vampire verliebt, in euren Vater!"  
Das da vorher noch Angel und Riley gewesen waren, mussten ihre Kinder ja jetzt nicht erfahren.  
"Er war auch in mich verliebt, und wir waren einige Monate zusammen. Aber dann habe ich erfahren, dass ich nicht mit einem Vampir zusammen sein darf, obwohl euer Dad ein ganz lieber Vampir war. Also musste ich euren Dad verlassen und bin nach New York zu Tante Liz gezogen. Da habe ich erst gemerkt, dass ich schwanger war, und kurz darauf kamt ihr zur Welt."  
Die Zwillinge sahen Buffy an. "Wieso hat Dad denn zugelassen, dass du weggehst? Er hat dich doch geliebt! Hat er dich nicht gesucht?", fragte Jason traurig.  
Buffy seufzte. Wie sollte sie den beiden erklären, dass Spike sie wirklich nie hätte gehen lassen?  
"Ich konnte es ihm nicht sagen, dass ich weggehe, ich konnte ihm nur einen Brief schreiben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er mich gesucht hat, aber, das ist vielleicht schwer zu verstehen, ich habe extra meine Spur so verwischt, dass er mich nicht finden konnte. Ich musste das tun, es war besser so für mich und ihn."Und für die anderen "Es war nicht einfach für mich, das könnt ihr mir glauben!"  
Diana schlang ihre Arme um Buffy. "Wie heißt Dad denn?", fragte sie.  
Buffy sah vor sich hin. "Sein Name war Spike!" sagte sie versonnen.  
Als Buffy die beiden ins Bett brachte, fragte Diana: "Ist unser Dad so ein Vampir wie der, der mich beissen wollte?"  
Buffy schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, natürlich nicht! Er war ein ganz lieber Vampir!"  
"Erzähl uns von ihm!" forderte Jason.  
"Hmm, also, wie gesagt, er war ein ganz lieber Vampir! Er konnte, selbst wenn er wollte, keinem guten Menschen weh tun, weil er einen Chip im Kopf hatte, der das verhinderte. Er kämpfte immer mit uns gegen die bösen Vampire und Dämonen..."  
"Wer ist 'uns'?" fragte Jason. "Nur du und der Mann, der dir gesagt hast, dass du die Jägerin bist?"  
Buffy schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nicht nur Giles und ich. Da gab es noch Dawn, Willow, Tara, Xander und Anya. Das waren Freunde von mir! Die haben mir immer geholfen. Willow und Tara waren Hexen, natürlich gute! Und Xander und Anya waren normale Menschen, genauso wie Dawn und Giles, aber....."  
Als Buffy schließlich weit nach Mitternacht zu Liz herunterkam, hatte sie sämtliche Abenteuer zum Besten gegeben. Liz hatte Tee aufgebrüht, und beide setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer. Buffy nahm einen Schluck Tee.  
"Also, was hältst du von dem Typen, der Diana und Jason 'gerettet' hat? Er muss Übung im Kämpfen mit einem Vampir und im Pfählen gehabt haben! Was hattest du für einen Eindruck von ihm, als er Jason und Diana ablieferte? Er hat die beiden ja vollkommen beeindruckt! Komisch, das er so gut kämpfen konnte! Ich habe nie noch einen Jäger oder so bemerkt, als ich hier in New York Streife ging!"  
Liz räusperte sich. "Na ja, also so seltsam ist das nicht. Buffy. Um ehrlich zu sein, es war Spike, der die beiden hier abgeliefert hat!"  
Buffy erstarrte. "Was? Das war Spike? Bist du ganz sicher?"  
Liz nickte.  
"Verdammt, ich hoffe nur, die anderen sind nicht auch noch hier!", fluchte Buffy.


	3. Meetings

3-Meetings  
  
Spike lief die Springstreet entlang. Irgendwo hatte er die Tante der beiden Halloweengeisterchen doch schon mal gesehen! Er wusste nur nicht wo. Er steckte die Hände in die Taschen seines schwarzen Mantels. Er fühlte etwas knisterndes zwischen seinen Fingern. Er zog einen schon sehr mitgenommen aussehenden zerfledderten Briefumschlag aus der Tasche, in welchem sich ein ebenso zerfledderter Brief befand. Es war der Brief, den Buffy ihm zum Abschied geschrieben hatte. Spike glättete ihn und las ihn im Licht einer Straßenlaterne wohl zum 1000 000 Male.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wie ich diesen Brief beginnen soll, also lasse ich die Anrede am besten weg! Spike, es tut mir so unsäglich leid, dass ich das tun musste, aber es gab einfach keinen anderen Ausweg! Du darfst auf gar keinen Fall glauben, es sei deine oder irgendeines anderen Schuld! Niemand kann etwas dafür! Ich bin weggegangen, in der Hoffnung, das alles möglichst schmerzfrei für dich und die anderen, aber auch für mich, hinter mich zu bringen. Es gibt so vieles, was ich dir noch sagen möchte, aber es ist besser, es nicht zu tun, damit du mich so schnell wie möglich vergisst. Such dir ein anderes Mädchen, das ganz normal ist und mit der du eine (soweit es geht) "Normale" Beziehung führen kannst! Oh Gott, ich habe schon so viel Zeig geschrieben, aber dir noch nicht den Grund genannt, wieso ich gehen musste. Spike, durch meinen Tod haben sich viele Auflagen und Regeln drastisch verschärft. Und besonders, was meine Beziehungen angeht. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wer diese Bedingungen aufgestellt hat. aber Spike, wir dürfen nicht zusammen sein. So nach dem Motto, "Die Jägerin darf sich auf keinen Fall mit dem "Feind" einlassen". Spike, es ist mir sehr wichtig, dass du weißt, dass ich dich NICHT für den Feind halte, wie ich weiß, dass du eine Seele (bekommen) hast. Zum Schluss möchte ich dir noch danken, dafür, dass du immer für mich da gewesen bist, wenn ich dich gebraucht habe und für die ganze schöne Zeit, die wir zusammen hatten. Such bitte nicht nach mir, es ist besser so! Ich liebe dich!  
Buffy  
  
Spike seufzte und faltete den Brief wieder zusammen. Buffy hatte gut reden, "Such dir ein anderes Mädchen". Als ob er sie je hätte vergessen können! Als er vor sechs Jahren den Brief das erste Mal gelesen hatte, war er nicht fähig, irgendeinen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Das konnte er jetzt oft immer noch nicht. Er hatte sie, trotz ihrer Bitte es nicht zu tun, gesucht, aber es war vergebens gewesen. Nirgends konnte er sie finden. Aber er hatte die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben. Er MUSSTE sie einfach finden!  
  
Diana drückte auf die Klingel und stellte sich dann wieder neben ihren Bruder. Entgegen den Anweisungen ihrer Mutter und Tante Liz standen sie hier vor dem Haus des Mannes, der sie gestern gerettet hatte. Sie wussten nicht wieso, aber ihre Mutter hatte ihnen ausdrücklich verboten, sich bei dem Mann zu bedanken oder ihn noch mal zu treffen. Aber Diana und Jason fanden das ziemlich unfair, immerhin hatte dieser Mann verhindert, dass Diana und vielleicht auch Jason jetzt als richtige Vampire durch die Gegend liefen! Aber jetzt waren ihre Mutter und Tante Liz noch bei der Arbeit, und sie hatten zum Glück früher Schule aus gehabt. Die Tür wurde von einer etwa zwanzig Jahre alten jungen Frau geöffnet. Sie hatte braune lange Haare und ihre Augen blitzten freudig, als sie die beiden Besucher sah.  
"Hallo, wo wollt ihr denn hin?", fragte Dawn und beugte sich zu den beiden hinunter.  
Spike hatte den anderen nichts von den beiden erzählt.  
"Wir wollen zu diesem Mann, der uns gestern Abend geholfen hat und uns bei ihm bedanken!", erklärte Diana.  
"Er ist ungefähr zwei Meter groß, hat blonde Haare, einen schwarzen Mantel an und ist ganz stark!", fügte Jason hinzu.  
Dawn lachte. "Na dann kommt mal rein ihr beiden!"  
Sie brachte die beiden runter in den Keller und klopfte an Spikes Wohnungstür.  
"Du hast Besuch!"  
Ein sehr verwunderter Spike öffnete die Tür. Er lächelte, als er Dawns kleine Begleiter sah.  
"Na, hallo! Wollt ihr reinkommen?"  
Die beiden nickten und Spike bot ihnen einen Platz auf der Couch an.  
Dawn lächelte die beiden an und sagte zu Spike: "Ich komme gleich wieder!"  
  
Spike setzte sich den beiden gegenüber in einen Sessel.  
"Wollt ihr etwas trinken?", fragte er die beiden.  
Beide schüttelten schüchtern den Kopf.  
"Wir wollten uns bedanken, dass Sie uns gestern das Leben gerettet haben!", begann Diana und Jason nickte.  
"Ja, danke, dass war voll cool, wie Sie den Vampir erledigt haben!"  
Spike runzelte die Stirn. "Woher wisst ihr denn, dass das ein Vampir war?", fragte er die beiden.  
"Äh..." Jason wusste nicht, was er sagen wollte, wenn er seine Mutter nicht verraten wollte.  
"Na, das ist doch klar! Sie haben ihm einen Pflo... äh, ein Stück Holz ins Herz gerammt, und dann ist er zu Staub zerfallen. Außerdem wollte er mich beißen!", sprang Diana ein.  
Spike zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ah, ja, ihr seid ja richtig klug!", bemerkte er.  
Da kam Dawn gefolgt von Willow, Tara, Giles, Anya und Xander herein, die natürlich alle die beiden Besucher von Spike sehen wollten.  
"Da bin ich wieder Spike! Willst du uns deinen Gästen nicht einmal vorstellen?", sagte Dawn.  
Die beiden Kinder sahen sie verwirrt an und dann auf Spike.  
Dann flüsterte Jason Diana etwas ins Ohr: "Hast du gehört, die Frau hat ihn Spike genannt!"  
Diana nickte und rutschte von der Couch. Sie gab ihrem Bruder einen unauffälligen Wink, das selbe zu tun. Sie ging zu Dawn und schüttelte ihr die Hand.  
"Guten Tag, mein Name ist Diana, und das ist mein Bruder Jason! Spike hat uns gestern das Leben gerettet, er hat so einen Vampir erledigt, der uns angegriffen hat!"  
Dawn lächelte und sagte: "So, er hat euch das Leben gerettet?"  
Sie schickte einen kurzen verwunderten Blick zu Spike und fuhr dann fort: "Schön euch kennen zu lernen! Mein Name ist Dawn!"  
Nacheinander schüttelten Diana und Jason die Hände der Scoobies. Dawn bemerkte, wie kalt die Hände der beiden war und runzelte die Stirn. Tara lachte.  
"Da sind wir gerade mal drei Tage in New York, und schon haben wir so nette kleine Freunde kennen gelernt!", sagte sie fröhlich.  
Diana lächelte ein wenig. "Wo haben sie denn früher gewohnt?", fragte sie interessiert.  
"Es ist eine sehr kleine Stadt, du wirst sie sicher nicht kennen, sie heißt Sunnydale!", antwortete Willow.  
Jason stieß Diana an. Sie nickte kaum merklich. Sie beschlossen, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen.  
"Sunnydale? Da hat unsere Mom ja auch mal gewohnt!", sagte Jason freudestrahlend.  
Dawn lächelte. "Wirklich? Wie heißt sie denn, vielleicht kennen wir sie ja!" Diana räusperte sich.  
"Unsere Mom heißt Buffy Ann Summers!"  
Alle Scoobies und besonders Spike, sahen sie geschockt an. Giles wollte gerade etwas sagen, als in Dianas Tasche ein Handy klingelte.  
  
Buffy fuhr in die Einfahrt zu ihrer Garage. Sie stieg aus dem Auto und ging zur Haustür. Als sie diese öffnete, kam ihr ein Schwall kalter Luft entgegen. Vorsichtig ging sie weiter ins Wohnzimmer. "Diana? Jason? Liz?" Sie bekam keine Antwort. Liz war wahrscheinlich noch im Institut und Diana und Jason waren gerade auf dem Heimweg von der Schule. Im Haus war es still. Zu still! Langsam stieg Buffy die Treppe zu den Schlaf- und Kinderzimmern hoch. In ihrem Zimmer öffnete sie die Waffentruhe und nahm einen Pflock und einen Dolch heraus. Eine Tür fiel zu. Der Knall ließ Buffy unwillkürlich zusammenfahren. Da war etwas. Sie konnte es spüren. Nur wusste sie nicht was da war. Sie nahm ihr Handy aus der Tasche und wählte Dianas Nummer. Liz würde noch bis spätabends im Institut bleiben, aber Jason und Diana würden bald nach Hause kommen. Das musste sie bis aufs weitere verhindern.


	4. In da House

Disclaimer: Nix meins! (Außer Jason und Diana)  
  
Chapter 4- In da house  
  
Diana holte ihr Handy aus der Tasche. "Entschuldigung!", sagte sie und verzog sich in eine Ecke.  
Die Scoobies hörten dem Gespräch aufmerksam zu.  
"Hi Mom! Nein, wir sind noch bei Freunden.....Wieso sollen wir nicht nach Hause kommen?.....Aber....Mom, bitte hör..... Und Tante Liz..... Ja Mom, und wann sollen wir dann kommen? Mom? Mom! Mom!!! MOM!!!! Bist du noch dran! MOM!!!!"  
Sie ließ den Hörer sinken. Jason trat ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
"Was ist denn los?", fragte er beunruhigt.  
"Mom hat gesagt, wir sollen nicht nach Hause kommen sondern noch ins Kino gehen oder so. Wir sollen nicht mal in die Springstreet kommen und schon gar nicht in die Nähe unseres Hauses. Sie sagte, etwas sei in dem Haus, sie wisse nicht was, aber das würde sie schon noch herausfinden. Tante Liz ist noch im Institut. Und dann hat es plötzlich geklirrt und Mom hat geschrien und dann war die Verbindung unterbrochen!", berichtete Diana zitternd.  
"Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Jason.  
Spike griff nach seinem Mantel. "Wir gehen zu euch nach Hause und sehen nach! Zum Glück ist gerade die Sonne untergegangen!", sagte er.  
Jason nickte eifrig und lief zu ihm hin. Diana nagte an ihrer Unterlippe.  
"Aber Mom hat doch gesagt, wir sollen da nicht hingehen!", wandte sie zaghaft ein.  
Dawn nahm ihre Hand. "Komm, ich pass auf dich auf!"  
  
Buffy wachte stöhnend auf. Sie lag auf dem Bauch und ihr Kopf schmerzte höllisch. Sie versuchte, sich zu erinnern. Sie hatte mit Diana telefoniert, weil sie nicht wollte, dass sie herkämen, weil... weil etwas im Haus war. Es hatte sie hinterrücks niedergeschlagen. Buffy richtete sich hastig auf und sah sich um. Sie befand sich im Wohnzimmer, wo sie während des Telefonats hingegangen war. Die Rolläden vor den Fenstern waren verschlossen. Buffy konnte sich nicht erinnern, sie geschlossen zu haben. Langsam stand sie auf. Sie war alleine in dem Raum. Sie ging zur Wohnzimmertür.  
Als sie im Flur war, sah sie, dass auch in der Küche und im Flur die Rolläden geschlossen waren. Langsam bewegte sie sich zur Tür, ihre Waffen immer noch in der Hand. Doch die Haustür ließ sich nicht öffnen, so sehr Buffy sie auch bearbeitete. Der Schlüsselkasten war leer, es fehlten sämtliche Schlüssel. Buffy stieg die Treppe hoch. Im Haus war es dunkel, nur wenig Licht erhellte die Räume. Sie konnte nicht ausmachen, woher dieses Licht kam, die Gegenstände schienen selber dämmrig zu leuchten. Buffy ging im Kopf fieberhaft sämtliche Dämonen durch, die ihr bisher begegnet waren, aber keiner passte auf diesen hier. Plötzlich fielen sämtliche Türen im Haus zu.  
Buffy erschrak, ging aber zu der nächsten Zimmer Tür und tastete vorsichtig nach der Klinke. Die Tür ließ sich ohne Probleme öffnen. Buffy sah sich in dem Zimmer um, konnte aber nichts ungewöhnliches entdecken., außer den geschlossenen Rolläden. Sie versuchte, sie zu öffnen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Es war, als seien sie festgeschweißt. Plötzlich durchbrach ein dumpfes Geräusch die Stille. Buffy stürzte in Jasons Zimmer. Alle Bücher lagen auf dem Boden, das komplette Regal war umgestoßen worden.  
Da ertönte leise Musik. Buffy folgte ihr und gelangte in Dianas Zimmer, wo die Stereoanlage an war. Aus den Boxen ertönten die bedrohlichen Klänge des Soundtracks zu "The Sixth Sense", Dianas Lieblings- CD. Buffy stellte den CD-Player aus. Stille breitete sich aus. Da fuhr ein eiskalter Windhauch um sie herum und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut.  
"Wer bist du? Was willst du?", schrie Buffy.  
Statt einer Antwort ertönte nur ein seltsames Flüstern und ein leises, hallendes Kichern, das von überall zu kommen schien. Buffy fasste den Dolch und den Pflock fester und trat wieder hinaus in den Flur. Sie würde diesen Dämon finden und erledigen!  
  
Währenddessen näherten sich die Scoobies, Jason und Diana dem Summer- Parker- Haus. Die Freunde gingen durch das Gartentor und standen in der riesigen Auffahrt. Sie sahen, dass alle Fenster- und Rolläden an der Villa geschlossen waren. Auch auf der Rückseite des Hauses war alles verrammelt.  
"Etwas Böses liegt in der Luft!", sagte Willow ernst.  
"Sieht aus als könnten wir da nicht so ohne weiteres rein!", sagte Dawn. "Habt ihr denn vor allen Fenstern irgendwelche Rolläden?"  
Jason schüttelte den Kopf. "Nur vor den Fenstern auf dem Dachboden nicht!", erwiderte er.  
Diana drückte sich eng an Dawn. "Ich habe Angst!", flüsterte sie.  
Dawn strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf. Spike wandte sich den anderen zu.  
"Ich werde auf das Dach klettern und versuchen in das Haus zu kommen! Bleibt alle hier zusammen! Wenn ich drinnen bin, werde ich nach Buffy sehen und versuchen, euch zu öffnen."  
Mit diesen Worten schwang er sich an einer Säule nach oben. Die Scoobies, Diana und Jason folgten mit gebannten Blicken, wie er sich an einer Regenrinne weiter hoch aufs Dach hangelte und darauf verschwand. Spike brach das kleine Dachfenster auf und ließ sich auf den Dachboden fallen. Er sah eine kleine Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes. Der Dachboden bot nichts ungewöhnliches, nur einige Kisten und verschiedene ausrangierte Möbel. Spike öffnete so leise wie möglich die Tür und stand am oberen Ende einer Treppe, die in die Dunkelheit führte. Langsam stieg er Stufe um Stufe die Treppe hinunter und kam in einem Flur aus. Der dicke Teppich verschluckte seine Schritte.  
Im Flur hing ein riesiger Spiegel, etwa drei auf zwei Meter groß.  
Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Buffy so eitel ist! dachte er in einem Anflug von Galgenhumor.  
Er sah sich weiter um. Alles war sehr fein und hübsch eingerichtet, jedoch nicht steif. Durch eine offene Tür konnte er ein Himmelbett erkennen, dass offenbar Diana gehörte. Spike strengte seine Vampirsinne an und er roch Angst. Angst, die er nur selten gerochen hatte. Buffys Angst. Außerdem war da noch etwas anderes in dem Haus. Es war schwer zu beschreiben, wie er es merkte, dieses etwas war einfach präsent. Spikes Instinkt riet ihm, sich in eine Nische zurück zu ziehen, um abzuwarten, was er dann auch tat.  
  
Buffy hörte ein dumpfes Geräusch über ihr, es musste vom Dachboden kommen. Sollte sie dort hoch gehen und nachsehen? Oder nicht? Vielleicht hatte dieser Dämon ja auch wieder mal etwas umgeworfen, um sie verrückt zu machen. Was sie langsam auch wurde. Sie war es gewöhnt, dem Feind Auge in Auge gegenüber zu stehen. Aber dieser ließ sich nicht blicken sondern trieb seine Spielchen mit ihr. Der lange Flur war dunkel und unübersichtlich. Buffy ging Schritt für Schritt den Flur entlang.  
Auf einmal spürte sie, dass noch jemand hier war, jemand, der einen Körper hatte. War das ein Dämon, der dem Unsichtbaren half, sie zu erledigen? Sie drehte sich um und wollte gerade dem Dämon oder was auch immer den Dolch ins Herz stoßen, als sie in ein wohlbekanntes Paar strahlend eisblauer Augen sah.  
"Du!", stieß sie wütend hervor. "Was willst DU denn hier, Spike? Macht es dir Spaß, mich zum Narren zu halten, oder was? Ist das deine Rache? Mann, du kannst so nervig sein!" Sie holte tief Luft.  
"Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Buffy, ich bin gerade erst durch das Dachfenster hier hereingekommen, weil ja alle anderen Zugänge verschlossen sind! Wir hatten Angst um dich!"  
Buffy runzelte die Stirn. "Wer hatte Angst um mich? Und wenn du nicht hinter diesen idiotischen Spielchen steckst, wer dann? Woher weißt du denn bitte, was hier drin vor sich geht, wenn du nicht mit dem Typen, der das hier alles macht unter einer Decke steckst? Woher weißt du überhaupt, dass ich hier wohne?", fuhr Buffy weiter argwöhnisch fort.  
Spike seufzte. "Wir sind Dawn, Giles, Tara, Willow, Anya, Xander, Jason, Diana und ich. Wer hinter diesen Spielchen, was auch immer das heißen mag, steckt, weiß ich nicht. Ich bin es nicht. Ich weiß, dass du hier wohnst, von Diana und Jason, die ich gestern nach Hause gebracht habe und die heute bei mir waren, um sich zu bedanken, als du Diana angerufen hast."  
Buffy starrte ihn mißtrauisch an. "Gut, für 's erste glaube ich dir. Diana und Jason nehme ich mir nachher noch vor. Aber wehe, du hast mich angelogen, dann pfähle ich dich höchstpersönlich, obwohl du einen Chip im Kopf hast!", sagte sie drohend.  
Spike nickte amüsiert. "Was ist denn jetzt hier drin los? Alles ist dunkel, alle Fensterläden sind verschlossen und du erzählst mir von irgendwelchen Spielchen, die irgend jemand mit dir treibt!", fragte Spike.  
In diesem Moment klirrte es unten in der Küche. Buffy stöhnte.  
"Das meine ich mit Spielchen. Komm mit!", forderte sie Spike auf und nahm ohne weiter nachzudenken seine Hand und führte ihn runter in die Küche.  
Dort lag die Schublade mit dem Besteck auf dem Boden, Messer, Gabel und Löffel lagen auf dem ganzen Boden verstreut. Buffy ließ Spikes Hand los.  
"Sowas macht dieser Jemand schon die ganze Zeit. Er wirft Bücherregale um, macht CD- Player an und so weiter. Es ist echt zum verrückt werden! Wahrscheinlich ist dieser Jemand gerade anwesend und lacht sich schief über mich! Falls er gerade da bist: Wer auch immer du bist, du bist ein verdammt beschissener Feigling, der sich nicht traut, gegen mich in einem offenen Kampf anzutreten! Wahrscheinlich ist er ein Muttersöhnchen, das Komplexe hat, und den an unschuldigen Frauen auslässt, die...."  
Ein Messer, das sich neben Buffy in den Schrank bohrte, unterbrach ihre Schimpftriade. Es schien von einer unsichtbaren Hand geworfen worden zu sein. Doch so schnell konnte man Buffy nicht aus der Fassung bringen!  
"Ah, jetzt wirst du aber wütend, was, du riesiger Versager!!!"  
Buffy wehrte ein weiteres Messer ab, dass auf sie zuflogen kam. Plötzlich traf sie ein so fester Schlag in den Magen, dass sie fast zusammenklappte.  
"Na, jetzt gehst du in die Offensive, was? Aber du bist immer noch zu feige, um dich mir zu zeigen!", spottete sie.  
"Buffy, Vorsicht, links von dir!", rief Spike.  
Buffy kickte einen Teller weg, der auf dem Weg zu ihrem Kopf war. Er flog gegen eine Wand und zersprang in tausend Stücke. Spike zog Buffy aus der Küche raus und die Treppe in den oberen Flur hoch.  
"Spike, was soll denn das?", protestierte Buffy verärgert.  
Spike stellte sich vor den riesigen Spiegel. "Wenn das der Dämon ist, von dem ich annehme , dass er es ist, dann kann man ihn nur in einem Spiegel sehen!"  
Buffy stellte sich neben ihn mit dem Rücken an die Wand. "Toll. weißt du auch , wie man ihn vernichten kann?", fragte Buffy sarkastisch.  
Spike spürte, dass sie mit diesem Sarkasmus nur versuchte, ihre Angst zu überspielen. "Man muss ihn in den Spiegel verbannen!", sagte er.  
Buffy starrte ihn aus ihren blaugrünen Augen an. "Was? Wie soll denn das bitte gehen?" ,fragte sie entgeistert.  
Spike zuckte die Schultern. "Ich glaube, man muss ihn dazu bringen, in den Spiegel zu stürzen. Nur weiß ich nicht wie!", sagte er.  
Buffy seufzte. Doch dann kam ihr eine Idee.  
"Du behältst den Spiegel im Auge und sagst mir, von wo aus er angreift. Ich stelle mich mit dem Rücken zum Spiegel!", erklärte sie und sah ihn an, da sie nicht mehr sagen wollte, falls der Dämon irgendwo in der Nähe war.  
Aber Spike verstand. Er drückte ihre Hand und lächelte ihr zu. Buffy drehte sich schnell um und stellte sich mit dem Rücken zum Spiegel. Kurz darauf ertönte Spikes Stimme.  
"Achtung, Dämon auf 11.00 Uhr!"  
Buffy blockte den Schlag einer unsichtbaren Hand, bekam sie jedoch nicht zu fassen. Gleich darauf meldete Spike.  
"Auf 9.00 Uhr!"  
Wieder blockte Buffy einen unsichtbaren Schlag. Das ging eine Weile so hin und her. Spike warnte, Buffy blockte. Dann begann der Dämon jedoch wieder mit Sachen zu werfen, und eine Vase traf Buffy an der Stirn und hinterließ eine Platzwunde. Schließlich, nachdem Buffy auch die fliegenden Gegenstände abwehrte, schlug, trat und warf der Dämon gleichzeitig. Spike tat sein bestes, Buffy zu warnen und Buffy musste sich so stark wehren, dass ihr der Schweiß herunterlief und in der Platzwunde brannte. Sie überlegte fieberhaft. So ging das nicht weiter, sie musste sich irgend etwas einfallen lassen.  
Also begann sie wieder, den Dämon zu provozieren.  
"Na, hast du nichts besseres auf Lager? Du bist ja ein richtiges Weichei! Mann, du nervst! Geht's nicht ein bisschen stärker? Das ist ja lasch! Und bloß immer auf Abstand kämpfen, ich bin ja viel zu gut für dich und könnte dich locker besiegen, wenn du Körperkontakt mit mir hättest! Jetzt mach doch mal! Da sind ja die Teletubbies aufregender!"  
Sie vernahm so etwas wie ein wütendes Schnauben. Der Dämon wurde wütend.  
"Sag mal, wie lange lebst du eigentlich schon? Könnte es sein, dass du altersschwach wirst? Besonders stark bist du ja nicht gerade! Hast du Pflaumenmus statt Muskeln in deinem Körper?"  
Der Dämon fing an zu brüllen.  
"BUFFY! Dämon auf 12.00 Uhr!", schrie Spike.  
Buffy stand regungslos da. Spike würde ihr sagen, wann sie reagieren sollte.  
"Jetzt!", kam es von Spike.  
Buffy duckte sich und tauchte unter dem Dämon weg, und drehte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um, um im Spiegel zu sehen, wie sich der drachenähnliche Dämon mit einem Schrei in Rauch auflöste. Eine Weile stand sie so da und sah in den Spiegel, ohne etwas zu sehen. Dann bemerkte sie, dass Spike ja immer noch neben ihr stand. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Ihr Gesicht sah übel aus, aus der Platzwunde lief das Blut und sie hatte einige Schrammen auf der Backe. Aber trotzdem sah sie immer noch so schön aus wie immer.  
"Du solltest dir etwas auf deine Wunden tun!", sagte Spike und zog sie ins Badezimmer.  
Er holte aus dem Medikamentenschränkchen Desinfektionsmittel und eine Kompresse. Er träufelte ein bisschen Desinfektionsmittel auf einen Wattebausch und nahm Buffys Kinn behutsam in seine Hand und drückte ihren Kopf sachte nach hinten. Buffy biss die Zähne zusammen, als Spike vorsichtig die Platzwunde und die Schrammen abtupfte. Dann nahm er die Kompresse und machte ihr noch einen schönen Kopfverband.  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du beim roten Kreuz arbeitest!", witzelte Buffy.  
Spike zuckte die Schultern. "Das hat mir Dawn beigebracht, als sie in der Schule einen Erste- Hilfe- Kurs machen mussten. Sie war so begeistert, dass sie es sogar Giles, Anya, Xander, Willow, Tara und mir beigebracht hat!", sagte er.  
"So, fertig!"  
Buffy sah in den Spiegel. "Na toll! Jetzt sehe ich aus wie ein Indianer! Das wird Jason sicher gefallen!"  
Sie schnitt eine Grimasse. Spike lächelte.  
"Komm, wir gehen mal zu den anderen. Die machen sich sicher schon unendliche Sorgen!"  
Buffy wusch sich noch die Blutreste ab und folgte dann Spike nach unten.  
Bevor er die Tür öffnete, sagte Spike: "Wir müssen nachher unbedingt miteinander reden!"  
Buffy nickte wortlos. Spike riss die Tür auf und schaltete das Licht auf der Veranda an. Acht Augenpaare sahen sie erleichtert an.  
"Mom!"  
Mit einem Freudenschrei stürzten sich Jason und Diana auf ihre Mutter.  
"Mom, was ist passiert? Du bist ja verletzt!" Diana beäugte ängstlich den Verband.  
"Das ist nicht so schlimm!" beruhigte Buffy ihre Tochter.  
Buffy richtete sich von der Umarmung wieder auf und sah die anderen an, die wortlos dabeistanden. Sie räusperte sich.  
"Wollt ihr reinkommen?"


	5. An Interesting Discovery

Disclaimer: Nicht meine Figuren! Die gehören alle Joss Wedoon und Co bzw. Den Jungs vom Roswell-Produktions-Team. Anmerkung: Ende. Aus. Fertig! Büttttööööö, schickt mir Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5- An interesting discovery  
  
Sie setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer. Diana und Jason bekamen den Auftrag, alle Rolläden wieder zu öffnen, was jetzt wieder problemlos ging. Eine Zeit lang starrten sich alle schweigend an.  
"Was war denn hier drin los?", fragte Dawn schließlich.  
Buffy erzählte es ihnen schnell.  
"Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann habe ich über so einen Dämon schon einmal etwas gelesen Er heißt Slem und ist unsichtbar, man kann ihn nur in Spiegeln erkennen. Ihm macht es Spaß, Menschen von der Außenwelt abzuschotten und sie dann verrückt zu machen.", sagte Giles, als Buffy geendet hatte. "Aber er sucht sich immer nur besondere Personen aus, zum Beispiel Hexen oder die Jägerin."  
Alle nickten und es breitete sich wieder Stille im Raum aus. Schließlich fragte Tara: "Warum, Buffy? Warum bist du weggegangen?"  
Buffy warf einen Blick auf Spike, der regungslos am Fenster stand und hinaussah. Er hatte es ihnen also nicht erzählt.  
"Äh, also," Buffy schluckte. "Es war der einzige Ausweg. Ich durfte mich nicht mit einem Vampir einlassen. Auch wenn ich mal mit Angel zusammen gewesen war, seit meiner Wiederauferstehung gab es härtere Regeln.", sagte sie leise.  
Spike zeigte keine Reaktion sondern starrte weiter raus aus dem Fenster.  
"Also ist mal wieder dieser blöde Vampir an allem Schuld?", fragte Xander aufgebracht.  
Buffy konnte im Fenster erkennen, wie sich Spikes Miene verfinsterte. Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
"Nein Xander!", sagte sie scharf. "Es ist nicht Spikes Schuld. Es ist niemanden Schuld. Denn die Dämonen nahmen immer öfter euch und insbesondere Dawn als Geiseln, um mich zu erpressen. Ich hätte es mir nie verzeihen können , wenn euch dabei etwas zugestoßen wäre! Als ich herausfand, dass der Schlund der Jägerin folgt bin ich hier her nach New York gezogen, um euch vor den Dämonen zu schützen!", sagte sie.  
Dawn biss sich auf die Lippe. "Verdammt, Buffy, es wäre mir scheißegal, wenn mich die Dämonen als Geiseln nähmen! Du bist meine Schwester, und ich habe dich lieb! Ohne dich ist es so langweilig! Und wenn du Angst um uns hast, dann müssen wir eben ein härteres Training machen, damit wir alle zu Superkampfmaschinen werden!"  
Es erhob sich ein zustimmendes Gemurmel.  
"Sie hat recht! Dann machen wir eben ein härteres Training! Und um uns brauchst du dir doch sowieso keine Sorgen zu machen, wir sind doch Hexen!", meinte Willow und Tara nickte eifrig.  
"Das, äh, ist in der Tat wahr!", meinte Giles.  
"Du brauchst dir doch um uns keine Sorgen zu machen!" Anya und Xander nickten. "Ja, wirklich Buffy!"  
Buffy lächelte. "Danke, Leute!"  
Da kamen Diana und Jason hereingeschneit. "Mom, Tante Liz hat eben angerufen. Sie kommt heute ein bisschen später!"  
Alle Scoobies starrten die beiden an, als sähen sie die beiden zum ersten Mal. Auch Spike drehte sich endlich vom Fenster weg und sah die Zwillinge an. Die beiden standen unsicher in der Mitte des Raumes und sahen sich schüchtern um.  
"Danke, ihr beiden!", sagte Buffy lächelnd. Sie sah auf die Uhr. "He ihr beiden, gleich kommen die Simpsons!", sagte sie. "Ihr könnt in meinem Schlafzimmer schauen, wenn ihr wollt!"  
Die beiden stürmten raus und die Treppe hoch. Buffy sah ihnen nach.  
"Die beiden sind echt zum knuddeln! Besonders Diana sieht dir sehr ähnlich!", sagte Xander zu Buffy.  
Er zögerte kurz. "Wer ist ihr Vater?"  
Dawn musste schmunzeln. Sie dachte sich schon, wer der Vater der beiden war, aber sie sagte nichts. Buffy wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.  
"Äh....", sie suchte nach Worten.  
"Unser Daddy ist tot!", erklang eine leise Stimme von der Tür her. Jason grinste sie schelmisch an.  
"Oh, Buffy, wir, oh, das wussten wir ja nicht! Es tut uns so leid!", stammelte Tara.  
Spike starrte abwechselnd Buffy und Jason an. Dawn war einem Lachkrampf nahe. Klar war der Vater von Jason tot! Sie verwandelte ihren Lachanfall in einen sehr merkwürdigen Hustenanfall.  
"Jason, ich dachte, ihr sähet fern!", sagte Buffy langsam. Sie merkte, dass Jason es wissen musste.  
"Diana schaut fern!", wich Jason ihr aus.  
"Nein, tu ich nicht!", kam eine Stimme aus dem Flur hinter Jason.  
Buffy wusste nicht, was sie sagen oder tun sollte. Doch Giles kam ihr zu Hilfe, wenn auch nur wegen der Kinder.  
"Und du lebst jetzt also hier in New York?", fragte er Buffy.  
Buffy nickte und lächelte angestrengt. "Und was machst du beruflich, wenn du dir so ein Haus leisten kannst?", fragte Anya.  
"Ich..." Buffy wurde von Jason unterbrochen. "Mom ist Anwältin!", erklärte er freudestrahlend.  
Die Scoobies mussten lachen.  
"Aber nur davon könnte ich mir dieses Haus ganz sicher nicht leisten. Liz und ich haben uns dieses Haus zusammen gekauft, sie ist Vorsitzende eines Instituts für Molekularbiologie.", fügte Buffy hinzu.  
"He ihr beiden, sagt mal ,müsst ihr nicht noch Hausaufgaben machen?", fragte sie weiter.  
"Ja, schon, aber mein Bücherregal ist umgekippt, und ich kann kaum in mein Zimmer!", sagte Jason.  
"Ich helfe dir, es wieder aufzustellen!", sagte Spike plötzlich.  
Jason grinste breit, und Spike folgte ihm und Diana, die es plötzlich sehr eilig hatte, mit nach oben zu kommen, in Jasons Zimmer. Buffy sah den dreien nach.  
"Wer ist denn Liz?", fragte Giles.  
"Äh, Liz Parker war eine der Jugendlichen und den Aliens, denen wir geholfen haben, als sie von diesen Skins angegriffen wurden. Sie hat uns damals gesagt, wer bzw. was die Aliens sind!", sagte sie zerstreut. "Ich habe sie durch Zufall hier getroffen, und wir haben gleich von Anfang an in einer WG gewohnt. Wir haben uns sehr gut verstanden, weil wir beide schon einmal gestorben sind!", sagte sie.  
Stille legte sich über den Raum.  
"Und was macht ihr hier?", fragte Buffy.  
"Dawn will hier studieren, Xander hat hier ein Haus geerbt, Anya und Giles erweitern den Zauberladen, Willow und ich sind einer Vereinigung von Junghexen beigetreten und geben dort Unterricht und Spike ist auch mitgekommen, weil er ja auch zu uns gehört!", antwortete Tara.  
Buffy lächelte warm. "Das freut mich für euch!", sagte sie ehrlich.  
Sie hörten, wie der Schlüssel in der Haustür herumgedreht wurde. Liz erschien in der Wohnzimmertür.  
"Hi!", grüßte sie die Scoobies.  
"Das ist Liz!", stellte Buffy sie vor. "Und das sind Anya, Xander, Willow, Tara, Dawn und Giles. Spike ist oben bei Jason und Diana!"  
Liz lächelte. "Buffy, ich gehe gleich ins Bett, kannst du vorher nochmal mit in die Küche kommen?"  
Buffy nickte. "Klar!"  
Sie folgte Liz. "Oh, ich glaube, Liz will wissen, was in der Küche los war, sie weiß doch nicht, was hier passiert ist! Und die Küche sah wirklich schlimm aus! Komm, wir helfen aufräumen!", sagte Willow.  
Alle standen auf und gingen zur Küche, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um mitzukriegen, wie Liz und Buffy miteinander redeten, während Spike die Treppe herunterkam.  
"Buffy, was ist denn hier los? Als ich vorhin mit Diana und Jason telefonierte, sagten sie mir, ihr Dad sei hier und ein Dämon wäre in unserem Haus gewesen!", fragte sie.  
Buffy hob ein paar Messer und Gabeln auf.  
"Ja, es war so ein unsichtbarer Dämon hir drin, der alles verschlossen hat, so dass ich nicht raus konnte. Dann hat er lauter Sachen umgeworfen und sowas. Ich habe Diana und Jason angerufen, damit sie nicht herkommen würden. Dabei wurde ich von dem Dämon niedergeschlagen. Als ich wieder zu mir kam und ein bisschen Jagd auf ihn gemacht hatte, stand plötzlich Spike vor mir. Er sagte, er sei durch das Dachfenster reingekommen, weil Jason und Diana bei ihm waren, als ich anrief, und sie sich alle Sorgen machten. Na ja, wir haben dann den Dämon besiegt, und jetzt sind wir gerade bei der großen Aussprache.", sagte Buffy.  
"Du siehst ja auch ganz schön lädiert aus.", sagte Liz.  
Buffy zuckte die Achseln. "Wird schon wieder!"  
"Tante Liz!"  
Diana und Jason rannten an Spike vorbei die Treppe hinunter. Liz schob die angelehnte Küchentür weiter auf und sah in die fassungslosen Gesichter der Scoobies.  
"Äh, Buffy...".  
Sie grinste und schob die Zwillinge zurück die Treppe hoch. "Ab, jetzt werden Hausaufgaben gemacht! Ich helfe euch auch!"  
Buffy ging langsam zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Die anderen folgten ihr. Dawn lächelte selbstzufrieden und warf sich aufs Sofa.  
"Also, der Vater der beiden ist tot, ja? Aber Jason und Diana sagten Liz, ihr Vater sei jetzt in diesem Haus. Soweit ich weiß, befindet sich derzeit nur EIN einziger Untoter in diesem Haus. Und das ist Spike!", sagte Anya.  
Buffy nickte. Sie sah niemanden der Scoobies und auch nicht Spike an.  
"WAS? SPIKE IST...... Gott!", murmelte Xander.  
"Also ein Gott ist er ja nicht getrade, auch wenn er sonst ganz cool ist!", warf Dawn grinsend ein.  
"Aber wie geht denn das bitte?", fragte Giles.  
Buffy zuckte die Achseln. Dawn stand auf.  
"Also, ich gehe mal hoch zu Diana, Jason und Liz! Kommt ihr mit?", fragte sie bedeutungsschwer.  
"Ja, genau!" Dawn, Xander, Giles, Anya, Tara und Willow verschwanden.  
Buffy und Spike standen sich schweigend gegenüber.  
"Ist es so?", fragte Spike schließlich mit rauer Stimme.  
"Sind Diana und Jason unsere...unsere Kinder?" Er schluckte.  
Buffy nickte langsam und presste ihr Lippen aufeinander.  
"Wissen sie denn, wer ihr Vater ist?", fragte Spike weiter.  
Buffy nickte wieder. Es machte Spike fast wahnsinnig, wie sie dastand und nichts sagte. Plötzlich stiegen Buffy die Tränen in dei Augen. Der ganze Stress, der sich über die Jahre angesammelt hatte, musste jetzt raus. Spike sah sie erschrocken an.  
"Liebes, was ist denn?" Er nannte sie unwillkürlich bei ihrem früheren Kosenamen.  
Buffy blinzelte, und eine Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über ihre Wange. Spike strich sie zärtlich weg. Buffy konnte nicht anders und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals. Spike drückte sie fest an sich und strich ihr liebevoll über die Haare. Buffy hob den Kopf und sah in Spikes strahlend blaue Augen. Dann reckte sie sich und gab ihm einen innigen Kuss.  
  


ENDE


End file.
